


Минутка правды

by yanek



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какие тайны откроются, если в Старлабс окажется мета-человек, способный заставлять других людей говорить правду</p>
            </blockquote>





	Минутка правды

**Author's Note:**

> Канон, таймлайн - середина первого сезона, где Барри встречается с Линдой. Намек на Уэлс/Хартли  
> Написано на мультифандомное бинго, задание: сыворотка правды

Джо входит в помещение Старлабс и едва не роняет пакеты из мака, до того у всех странные лица. Направленные к маленькой милой девочке - пшеничные косички, бантики, коричневые сандалии (кто в наше время способен на такую пытку над ребенком?) и крохотное серебряное распятие поверх того, что он принял за школьную форму. Очень скромную школьную форму.  
\- А теперь ты! - маленький пальчик указывает на него, Джо медленно ставит пакет на стол и чувствует как его начинает распирать правда. Мысли мечутся от одной к другой, Уэллс маячит перед глазами, хищно щурится сквозь стекла очков, весь подобравшись в ожидании. Кейтлин не дышит в прижатые к пылающему лицу ладошки, а Барри стоит с открытым ртом. На него то Джо и кивает:  
\- Тоже хочу обмен как у него. Можно было бы есть всю эту дрянь, и оставаться стройным. Всегда боялся стать толстым и любил пончики, - Циско, единственный, чье выражение лица осталось таким же как и всегда, то есть немного чересчур любознательным, начинает смеяться в голос. Уэллс отводит в сторону глаза и задумчиво потирает шею, как всегда когда что-то не договаривает. А Джо затапливает облегчение и какая-то зашкаливающая радость. Должно быть награда за "правду":  
\- Вот дерьмо.  
\- Ругаться не хорошо, - наставительно говорит девочка, и показывает пальцем на Кейтлин, вернее на ее голые коленки, та заходится в чем-то среднем между смехом или рыданиями.  
\- Блу... - детские брови уморительно собираются домиком, - и Барри загораживает Кейтлин собой, - Блудница! - радостно говорит девочка и пытается его обогнуть. Барри подхватывает ребенка на руки и начинает говорить практически не останавливаясь:  
\- Я все еще люблю Айрис, хотя Линда мне очень нравится, она такая горячая, и ей нравится, как я вибрирую, мы не сможем посадить ребенка в камеру, зачем мы вообще держим их в камерах, меня это напрягает, боже, кажется, я больше не хочу заводить детей, а я думал, конечно, когда, - Циско отбирает у него девочку, и начинает бормотать что-то о том, что почти придумал, как воспроизвести лучи из глаз Супермена, и даже уже экспериментировал немножко, и сыпет формулами, формулами, формулами, так что все немного успокаиваются, да и девчонку начинает заметно клонить в сон. Уэллс вздыхает с заметным облегчением и Джо хочется разбудить ребенка и посадить ему на колени. Но глазки закрываются, дергается ножка в сандалике, и теперь уже выдыхают все. Ненадолго. Пальчик вдруг вздымает вверх и упирается в Уэллса:  
\- Твы, - бормочет девчонка и затихает совсем.  
Уэллс покрывается румянцем, у него краснеют уши и, кажется, запотевают стекла очков, но правда неумолимо рвется наружу. Выпаливает он ее с той же скоростью что и Барри:  
\- У меня есть ручная обезьянка, кожаный костюм, а у Хартли красивый рот и я бы, - тут он выдыхает, тут все выдыхают, Барри говорит:  
\- Слава Богу, - и почти треплет участливо Уэллса по плечу, но в последний момент останавливается, видимо что-то вспомнив, и участливо треплет Кейтлин и шепчет:  
\- Кейтлин, мы знали что ты скучаешь по Ронни, сильно, и догадывались что вы ... мало времени... провели вместе, -  
\- Секс, я говорила про секс!  
\- я уже забыл, все уже забыли. Вы с Ронни были обручены, ммм, мы уже знали что ты вы находите друг друга ммм привлекательными?  
Джо мысленно ставит ему за эти утешения четыре и смотрит на зажмурившегося Уэллса,  
\- Тебе снова удалось, но парень, - он показывает подбородком на Барри, - задал очень верные вопросы. Если ребенок - мета, что вы будете с ним делать?  
\- Найдем безопасное место, как можно подальше отсюда.  
\- Так что там с Хартли? - Уэллс выглядит возмущенным, поднимает руку, но ничего не говорит, а уезжает прочь впервые на его памяти уходя от разговора именно так. Джо усмехается и тянется к пакету с бургерами.


End file.
